Not Fast Enough
by LaynaPanda
Summary: "Thank you for my wonderful time at the guild. . . It's time for me to go and find Ur now . . . please take care everyone and don't cry anymore Juvia . . . I love you.. I should have told you sooner.." —GrayxJuvia


**A/N: **I... I saw the new chapter and I was so close on crying. ; _;  
So, I decided I'll make one just for the sake of it . . . I hope you guys are okay. GRAAAAY. ;A;

This is in his point of view by the way, I hope you guys enjoy. :')

* * *

Damn it, where is everyone? I got lost during the way and now I'm alone! I can see Natsu in the air fighting some dragon with another one—that idiot always knows how to get himself into shit. But I have to give him credit, he's strong. Maybe stronger than anybody in the guild but I would never admit that to him.

Urgh, I hope everyone is okay. Erza was pretty beat up but I know she's fine . . . she's Erza for fucks sakes! I hope Lucy's okay . . . but then Loke is there, Wendy? Juvia?

Holy crap, where's Juvia? Is she okay? I haven't seen her in a while!

Oh! There she is!

Oh, is that... Who's that again? I think her name was Meredy.

Oh! What the—those two idiots! Don't they see that dragon right behind them?! They're going to get themselves killed! Luckily I dove right in and tackled both of them to the ground before they got hurt.

"Look out!"

"Don't lose your focus! This is a warzone!" I heard Lyon shout behind me. When did he come? I didn't realize he was with me.

I got up and looked at the two girls to see if they were alright. "Sorry." Meredy apologized while Juvia just blushed, covered her lips, and held her butt. What's her problem?

"Ah.. Gray-Sama and my butt..."

"Juvia.."

Juvia turns and faces me and I keep my straight face on, looking at her red cute face. "Juvia, I have something to tell you." I say and I watch her eyes widen and she stares at me so intensely I think I might just not say it. She smiled and looks at me with a cute puppy-dog face.

"W—what is it?!" She asks and I cringe a bit.

"No.. It's nothing important but.."

"It could be important to Juvia!"

And from the back I heard that pink-haired chick mutter, "She's definitely misinterpreting where he's going with this conversation..."

Suddenly I see Juvia gasp and cover her whole face with her hands, looking at them with those sparkling glassy eyes as if she was going to cry. I wonder what she's thinking.. You never know what's going on in her mind.

"Juvia!" I hear Lyon shout and I see Juvia turning around to see a dragon firing a laser at her. My whole world stops for a moment as I should be witnessing Juvia's death in front of my eyes but my body moves before I could even think.

I shove Juvia as hard as I can to somewhere far and get shot in the chest instead. My eyes widen and I cough blood up, suddenly feeling the pain shooting through my body.

I see Lyon and Meredy looking at me with worried, shocked, and disbelief looks on their face.

I suddenly feel more shots going through my body and I can't move! They're going everywhere...They're going to kill me...

The last thing I see before I fall to the ground is Juvia's horrified crying face and then I got shot in the head. Then everything goes blank and I can't see or hear anything anymore.

I guess this is the part where I die. . .

I hope everyone will be okay. I love Fairy Tail and everyone in there . . . I'm glad I got to join when I got the chance.. Fairy tail was my life, my world, my everything. But now, ever since a little blue-haired water-mage came . . . my world became her and the guild.

I hope she'll be okay . . . you better take care of her Lyon! I'll drag you down to hell with me once I get to see you!

Natsu . . . Lucy . . . Erza . . . Mirajane . . . Elfman . . . Gramps . . . Levy . . . Gajeel. . Everyone in Fairy Tail.. Thank you for my wonderful time at the guild. . .

It's time for me to go and find Ur now . . . please take care everyone and don't cry anymore Juvia . . . I love you.. I should have told you sooner..

_Goodbye . . ._

* * *

**A/N: **I was so close . . . I'm close on crying.

Just.. why Hiro? Don't kill Gray . . . we need Gray! Please! Oh god, I hope he isn't trolling us! I'm going to cry for real! NOOO! Please! ;_;

That's all for today guys . . . gotta go and cry a river.


End file.
